Big Wave Beach - Day 32
|image =031.PNG |Type = Boss battle |Flag = Zombot Sharktronic Sub's health |Diff = Hard |Zombie = |FR = Big Wave Beach Trophy |NR = A Money Bag |before = << |after = >> |Grave = None}} Big Wave Beach - Day 32 is the last level of Big Wave Beach. Dr. Zomboss makes his appearance in this level with his Zombot called the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. Being a boss battle, the player is forced to beat his creation in order to win the level. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets the Big Wave Beach Trophy. Difficulty *The Zombot Sharktronic Sub can summon random zombies from random tiles. One fact is that when it reaches the second stage, it can summon up to three Deep Sea Gargantuars on the lawn. It can multiply, however, if not monitored properly. Additionally, the Octo Zombie, if not watched carefully, can throw octopi to bind plants, being unable to get another ones via conveyor-belts. Eventually, this can force the player to use Power ups, if not supervised and defeated. *The most helpful plants in this battle are Banana Launchers and Tangle Kelps. Banana Launchers can help the player destroy the octopi thrown by Octo Zombies as well as dealing massive damage to Zomboss, and Tangle Kelps can stop the Zombot's turbine/sucking attack. *The Zombot's turbine attack can severely collapse your defenses, even if you stop the attack with a Tangle Kelp. It's best to let it inhale all the plants and then halt it with a Tangle Kelp to give you more time to rebuild your defenses. Strategies The Zombot Sharktronic Sub calls these zombies underneath the ocean during these respective phases: First Phase *'Summoned zombies' **Pompadour Zombie **Pompadour Buckethead **Bikini Zombie **Bikini Conehead **Snorkel Zombie **Surfer Zombie Second Phase *'Summoned zombies' **Bikini Conehead **Bikini Buckethead **Snorkel Zombie **Deep Sea Gargantuar **Imp Mermaid Zombie Third Phase *'Summoned zombies' **Pompadour Conehead **Pompadour Buckethead **Bikini Conehead **Bikini Buckethead **Imp Mermaid Zombie **Octo Zombie **Surfer Zombie The Zombot Sharktronic Sub's replacement for a charge attack is an attack that will vacuum up the player's plants, and grind them up to dust with a large, destructive fan. To counter this, simply place a Tangle Kelp in the space directly in front of the Zombot. The Tangle Kelp will entangle the machine's fan, temporarily immobilizing it. This boss's replacement for a targeting attack is the ability to summon three sharks to demolish the player's aquatic defenses. There is no counter for this, so placing Banana Launchers on Lily Pads is not the best strategy. The zombie sharks will target randomly on any tile on the lane. Tips *There are three ways to counter the Zombot's inhaling attack. **Placing the Tangle Kelp directly in front of it or using its Plant Food ability. **The Plant Food ability of Guacodile. ***Guacodile's Plant Food ability is recommended, as if it is timed correctly, the Zombot cannot have the chance to move any of your plants. *Try to have at least two Plant Foods at your disposal at all times. *If there are too many Deep Sea Gargantuars or Octo Zombies, rapidly give Plant Food to Bowling Bulbs and Homing Thistles and place as much Tangle Kelps and Guacodiles as possible. They can turn the tide, literally! *Place your Lily Pads wisely to cover as much space as possible, as they will buy you more time to take down the zombies. *Try to plant Tangle Kelps at the second and fourth lane on the column nearest to the Zombot. *Place Banana Launchers far away from each other, as both might be devoured at the same time if placed near to each other. Gallery Shark Platform.png|The Zombot Sharktronic Sub platform. Shark Platform Defeat.png|The Zombot Sharktronic Sub platform after defeating Dr. Zomboss. FR BWB D32.png|First time reward in Big Wave Beach - Day 32. BWB32.png Trivia *It is the second Zomboss fight where the player always gets a boosted plant (Lily Pad), the first being the Dark Ages - Night 20 (Magnet-shroom). *If the player tries to plant a Lily Pad, Guacodile or Tangle Kelp in the eighth or ninth column, a message appears that says: "You can't plant on school of sharks". This is because during the battle, a school of sharks can be seen swimming in the furthest two lanes. *It is the second Zomboss battle that has a premium plant in it, with Homing Thistle, while Dark Ages - Night 20 being the first, with Pea-nut. Although, Homing Thistle is the first premium plant that is bought by gems to be in any Zomboss battle. *Its opening theme is same as Ancient Egypt - Day 25. *Fisherman Zombie and Beach Flag Zombie do not appear in this fight. However, two Fisherman Zombies appear on the promotional picture. *In the battle, all of the plants are only received numerically. The player can receive only six Lily Pads (however, if one is planted then the player receives another), two Banana Launchers, five Homing Thistles, eighteen Guacodiles, and four Tangle Kelps. *It is the second boss fight to not have any lobbed-shot plants, with Far Future - Day 25 being the first. It is also the second to not have any defensive plants in this battle, the first in Pirate Seas - Day 25. Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 32. Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach Day 32 BOSS Plants vs Zombies Big Wave Beach Day 32 - Zombot Sharktonic Sub. Zombies 2 - ZomBoss Zombot Sharktronic Sub!! Big Wave Beach Part 2, Day 32 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Boss levels